dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Frost (Nikon23's Extended Universe)
Frost (フロスト) is a member of the Chilled's Race and a emperor of Universe 6 introduced in Dragon Ball Super. he is the son of King Blizzard, and the older brother of Arctic. In the anime, he became a wanted fugitive after revealing himself as a space pirate. He's later erased due to the events of Tournament of Power after being betrayed by his Universe 7 counterpart, Frieza but he is later revived with the rest of the contestants. Frost is a dirty fighter, who is extremely cunning and deceptive. In Dragon Ball SF, He has become stronger than before due to constant training during the 12 year timeskip seen in the fan-manga series. Appearance Frost (Final Form) (DBSF).png|Frost in his Final Form in Dragon Ball SF In his first form, Frost bears a heavy resemblance to the first form of Frieza, so much so that upon seeing him, Goku and Vegeta believe that he actually is Frieza. However, there are key differences from Frieza, most noticeably is that he is blue in skin color while his torso and head are pale-blue in color. Frost also does not have the full lips and wrinkles, has rounder and smoother ears, and does not have concentric circles in the skin around his arms. In addition, he only dons guards on his shoulders and at each hip, whereas Frieza wore a full torso of armor (though it is also possible that the "guards" are part of his skin). Frost also appears to wear some sort of boots and black pants, which might actually be his bare feet and naturally exposed lower-body. Frost has modified his wrists to contain holes that conceal retractable needles. Personality Frost portrays himself as a gentleman who respects his opponents while in combat. He does seem to have somewhat of a cocky side as he suggested to Goku after he overpowered him after his first transformation that he surrender lest he suffer more pain, claiming to be a pacifist as he even noted that he would rather avoid killing if at all possible. Similarly to Goku, Frost enjoys playing around with his opponents and testing them before using his full strength. Despite this, he is not so arrogant as to view himself as invincible, openly admitting to when he believes an individual can challenge his might. Frost developed a genuine fondness of Frieza after witnessing the latter's power, and once betrayed by Frieza he was apparently genuinely hurt. 'Background' According to the anime, Frost leads a peace-keeping force in order to quell conflicts in Universe 6, though he was also the one to start the conflicts, after stopping his self-created wars he would go on to help children and war recovery efforts in order to trick people into thinking he is a hero, causing him to be awarded the Universal Peace Prize three times in recognition of his actions, he would then go on to gain ownership of the lands destroyed by war, thus increasing his control over the universe. One time, Frost fought alongside Cabba to stop space pirates on the planet Mayonnai, a group who in secret were part of an underground organization. It turned out, he was actually the leader of the pirates that he had stopped and it was a staged conflict. Another time, Frost encounters an evil-doer and unintentionally kills him while using his final form. Since then, Frost has tried to avoid using this form because he has trouble controlling his power. 'Dragon Ball Super' 'Universe 6 and Universal Survival Saga' Frost is selected by Vados to be part of Team Universe 6 to compete in the Tournament of Destroyers. Vados gets Frost to join his team by promising that if he wins, Champa will help Frost with his efforts of Galactic Peace. The day of the competition, Frost attends with the rest of his team: Hit, Cabba, Botamo, and Magetta. Before taking the exam that he is required to complete, Frost is watched by Goku and Vegeta, whom they believe to be Frieza. Upon hearing this, Frost glances at the two Saiyans. However, Frost doesn't pay too much attention. Frost sits down to begin the written exam required to participate in the tournament. After the ten minute time limit, he manages to pass the exam. He then watches the first match between Botamo and Universe 7's Goku. Goku eventually beats Botamo by throwing him out of the ring. Frost is then told by Champa that he is the next combatant in the tournament. Before Frost and Goku begin their match, Frost and Goku wish each other good luck and shake each other's hands. As soon as the match is begun by the Referee, Frost rushes at Goku and they both start throwing blows at each other in rapid succession. They fight until Goku uppercuts Frost in the gut and kicks Frost to the ground. Goku thinks that Frost is trying to see what his true power is but Frost claims that he isn't. Goku suggests that Frost transforms into his final form, leaving Frost wondering how the Saiyan knew about his transformations. He learns that Goku fought someone similar to him, but requests not to speak about it. Frost then transforms into his final form. Frost wants Goku's approval on the form and he gets the okay. Before they continue their match, Frost wants to know if his other has beaten him but Goku decides to leave it be so Frost assumes he didn't win. Frost in this transformation continues to fight on par with Goku. Frost fires a finger beam at Goku and it sends him crashing to the ground. However, Goku hops up and transforms into a Super Saiyan, which shocks Frost. As Goku immediately charges at Frost, Frost is terrified and transforms again into his true final form. In the anime he is completely outclassed by Super Saiyan Goku as he kept on taking punches from Goku but still could not land a punch on him. In the manga Frost manages to keep up with Goku without taking too much damage, though he remains at a disadvantage power-wise. Outmatched regardless, Frost suddenly delivers a strange punch towards Goku and using poison, leaves Goku weak and dizzy, leaving him unguarded and allowing Frost to kick Goku out of the ring, causing the Saiyan to lose.After his victory, Frost congratulates Goku for his time and raises Goku's hand. is next match is against Piccolo. Frost first charges towards Piccolo but Piccolo vanishes and moves above Frost where he starts to prepare his Special Beam Cannon. Frost then fires multiple Chaos Beams at Piccolo but Piccolo dodges all of them except for one which pierced his right leg, causing him to fall back on the ground. Piccolo then uses an advanced cloning technique and Frost spins around and fires Chaos Beams at the clones in order to deduce which is Piccolo. Frost quickly gets tired of doing so and uses an explosive wave to wipe out all of the clones. Frost then begins to swiftly punch Piccolo, but Piccolo swiftly blocks the punches. Piccolo gets driven back by the swift attacks. Frost knocks Piccolo back and just as Frost is about to finish him off, Piccolo extends his left arm and traps Frost. Frost is unable to move, and Piccolo tells him that once he's finished charging his Special Beam Cannon, he'll fire it at Frost. Frost however then uses his poison against Piccolo, causing him to become extremely weak and drowsy. He attempts to fire the Special Beam Cannon, but since he's so drowsy it misses, and hits the barrier instead. Frost then finishes the match with an energy blast through the chest. In the manga Frost attacks Piccolo with a barrage of energy waves, though the Namekian dodges them all even before removing his weighted clothing. The two then engage in a long range battle, with Frost firing energy waves and Piccolo using his Demon Hand. Feeling threatened by Piccolo, Frost quickly charges him and uses his poison in order to win the match. 'Dragon Ball SF' '32nd Tenkaichi Budōkai Saga' TBA 'Abilities' |-|Techniques= *'Flight' – The ability of flight through the manipulation of ki. *'Tail Attack' – Frost is capable of using his tail to attack in combat, at one point using it to grab Goku. *'Chaos Beam' – A powerful beam of energy fired from the finger. *'Death Bullet' – A very fast finger beam utilized by Frost in his assault form. *'Chaos Shot' – A rapid fire version of the Chaos Beam used by Frost in his assault form and final form. *'Explosive Wave'' – A explosive techniques used by Frost. *'Break Strike' - A variation of the Explosive Wave used by Frost. *'Backflip' - An evasive backflipping technique used by Frost. *'Leg Grab Spin' - a counter attack used on Goku. *'Phantom Fist' - A variation of the afterimage technique used by Frost. *'Full Power Energy Wave' - A powerful energy wave technique used by Frost. *'Full Power Energy Blast Volley '- An energy barrage technique used by Frost *'Dirty Burst' – A powerful energy blast technique used by Frost to blow a hole through Piccolo, knocking him out. In the manga Frost uses it several times to attack Goku and Piccolo. It is Full Power Frost's super attack in Dokkan Battle. *'Killer Ball' – A rapid fire energy wave technique. *'Chaos Wave' – Frost's version of the Death Wave. *'Chaos Ball' – Frost's version of the Death Ball. *'Ki Smoke Bomb' - Frost forms a compact ki sphere in his hand, which he then throws on the ground, creating a dust cloud he can use as cover. Frost used this technique in the Tournament of Power to escape Android 18 and later Vegeta as well. *'Evil Containment Wave Reflection' - After Master Roshi tried to seal Auta Magetta, Frost used this technique to catch the attack. *'Evil Containment Wave' - After catching the Evil Containment Wave with the Evil Containment Wave Reflection, he diverted the attack against Vegeta, sealing him. |-|Forms and transformations= 'First Form' This is the form that Frost is introduced in. In this state, Frost is a relatively short humanoid being, albeit with a large chestnut-shaped skull slightly with two horns that protrude at near 45 degree angles. He also has grey legs and a tail, which is relatively thick in width, able to crack the ground when slammed. He has indigo sections on his head, abdomen and the boots. His grey parts with lines appear on his cheeks as well as his lavender skin on his face, arms and hands. He dons the white wristbands, ankle bands and crotch guards with white sections with lines on the front. He has red eye pupils and unlike Frieza, he does not have the dark lips. He wears the variant of the upper-body natural armor that Frieza's army wears albeit from the white shoulder pads. Frost is able to hold his own but is slightly outmatched by Goku who is still in his base form and is not utilizing his full power. 'Second Form' Frost never transforms into this Frieza-like second form during any of his battles, though it makes a brief appearance in the bonus images of the Warriors from Universe 6! where Krillin is glad Frost didn't transform into this second form because he had bad memories with that form because of Frieza on Namek. 'Assault Form' Also known as the Charging Form in the anime. In this form, Frost's skull is elongated, his nose combines into his mouth to form a crude beak. His original horns don't change their shape and there isn't any spike growing out of his back and the armor on his shoulders fling themselves outward like shoulder pads with indigo sections. He uses it during his peace keeping efforts where he has to fight. Frost transforms into this after he is asked by Goku to show his true power. This form gives Frost even greater power and an edge over Goku's base form (although Goku was still warming up); however, he is sorely outclassed by the Super Saiyan form. 'Final Form' Frost's final form is the form that Frost is born in, being his "true" or "base" form. In this form, Frost becomes a short, white lizard-like, almost harmless-looking creature; his horns and spikes disappear and his physique becomes streamlined. Unlike his first form, Frost has the pure white boots, shins and wristbands and he has white skin on his face, abdomen with the lines on his cheeks remained intact, lavender skin on his arms and hands and indigo sections on shins head and abdomen and shins with poisonous needles in his wrists. He uses this form in response to Goku's Super Saiyan form. He has difficulty controlling his strength in this form, to the point that he once accidentally killed a foe - leading him to rarely ever use the form on someone who can't handle its power. Even in this form, Frost is still no match for Goku in strength and is unable to land any significant punches. However, he was still able to defeat Goku with the poisonous stingers that he possesses on his wrists, rendering Goku unable to fight back. '100% Full Power' Like Frieza, he can also bulk up his body to stress all his energy in the extra strength if he so desires. Upon doing this, he grows noticeably taller and his muscles become engorged in size. Apparently new to this state, Frost is likely more susceptible to the side-effects of decrease in speed and/or stamina. It's unknown how much more powerful Frost would have been in this state, but there is presumably a great increase in strength and durability. Frost only displays this state in the anime. |-|Equipment= *'Secret Poison' - Frost possesses retractable needles in holes in his wrists that are coated with poison. While Frost claimed that they were natural, the referee of the tournament stated that there were clear modifications. Other than the notable ones in his wrists and tail he also possessed one in his heel. He got rid of these needles just over four hours before the Tournament of Power. *'Right needle' – The needle in Frost's "unfair hand", located in his right wrist, is used to make opponents drowsy, weak and unable to move in order to gain an advantage, and he uses this weapon to win against Goku and Piccolo. Later in the Universe Survival Saga, he displays the ability to shoot this needle at his foe. *'Left needle' – In the anime, the needle in his left wrist possess highly acidic poison and is intended to kill. This needle is considered by Frost to be his "best weapon" and is only used when he is completely intent on taking down an opponent. He tries to use it against Vegeta but is knocked down before he has the chance. *'Tail needle' – While on the run prior to the Tournament of Power Frost added a needle to his tail. *'Ankle needles' - Hit also mentioned there was a needle in his ankle. Category:Frieza's Race Category:Universe 6 Category:Universe 6 Characters Category:Villains Category:Dragon Ball Extended Universe (Nikon23) Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Male Characters